


Hide and Seek

by clarkjoekent



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: KakaGai Day, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Kakashi and Gai recall the first time Gai won a challenge. That day kicked off a series of events that led to the day they got married.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74
Collections: KakaGai Day 2020 Entries





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic I wrote was short so I wrote another one bc why not. Happy Kakagai Day!!

Kakashi glanced around the seemingly empty room and sighed. He wasn't used to Gai hiding from him for so long. Even with his sense of smell, the 5 year old couldn't get a grasp on his friend.

"Dad have you seen Gai?" Kakashi tugged on his father's shirt sleeve, almost giving up on the hunt.

"Can't say that I have, pup." Sakumo put his book down and smiled at his small angry son.

"I can't find him anywhere." Kakashi pouted.

"Maybe he finally has you beat?" Sakumo knew Kakashi didn't like losing to Gai but Gai has improved on his hiding skills since they started playing hide and seek.

"No! Never! I'll find him. He's here somewhere." Kakashi balled his little fists and ran off into the heart of the house. Sakumo chuckled, when Kakashi was out of earshot he knocked on the cabinet near him.

"He's gone Gai." Sakumo opened the door and watched Gai wiggle out of his hiding spot. Gai nodded at the older man and ran to another spot. The key to beating Kakashi was to keep moving.

It took Kakashi another hour before he loudly announced he had given up. It was the longest game they had played clocking in at 7 hours.

"I win!" Gai jumped from his spot in the ceiling and bounced around a very upset Kakashi.

"You cheated."

"No I swear I played this game by the rules!" Gai crossed his arms in defiance.

"Whatever. It's your first and only win. I'll get you next time." Kakashi poked his friend who smiled and pulled him in for a hug.

* * *

"I remember your father had helped me out that day." Gai laughed after Kakashi finished telling the story of Gai's first win. Their team's kids - Sarada, Inojin, Metal, Houki, Boruto, and Himawari - were at the edges of their seats the entire time. Team Seven and Team Gai had already heard the story but it didn't stop them from sprawling out on the floor in front of the married couple sitting on the couch, to hear it again.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Houki pointed at Gai.

"No it wasn't. Sakumo just told me when Kakashi left the room. Hardly any real help because Kakashi would stomp in the room and loudly complain that he couldn't find me." Gai smiled at his husband, while Kakashi just rolled his eyes.

"We celebrate the day Gai beat me, the same day, every year with a game of hide and seek. Last year it took me 20 hours to find him. He was hiding in the Hokage Tower." Kakashi smirked.

"Not my fault you didn't check there first."

"I will now."

"I'm not stupid enough to hide there again." Gai tutted at Kakashi. "You would've found me sooner if you were working."

"I don't work in the data room." Kakashi rolled his eyes again.

"When do you guys do it again?" Metal asked, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Next week, Wednesday." Kakashi looked at the calendar on the wall before nodding.

"Isn't that your wedding anniversary?" Neji crossed his arms. "I remember Kakashi only needed an hour to find you that time."

"We chose that date to get married because it already held a significance for us. Coincidentally that was the date we got our teams. Me one year and Kakashi the next." Gai took Kakashi by the waist and dragged him on top of his lap. 

"That was also that same date you woke up from your coma." Kakashi kissed Gai's forehead, trying to stop the images of a beat up and broken Gai in the hospital bed, out of his mind.

"That's insane. No way that happened." Naruto squinted at the loved up couple on the couch.

"I swear on my ninken. Right Sakura?" Kakashi knew she was there that day, trying to stop Gai from jumping out of the bed and into Kakashi's sobbing arms.

"Yeah I remember that day." The kunoichi shrugged, ignoring Naruto's sputtering. "Kakashi cried so hard I thought he was going to pass out. Gai was no better, we almost had to sedate them both."

"That's the power of true love!" Lee chimed in, youthful tears running down his face matching his sensei's.

"For some reason that date always holds significance and we gain more to celebrate on it every year." Kakashi wiped the tears off Gai's face.

"Well, we are going to have one more reason to celebrate." Gai winked at Kakashi.

"Naruto finally takes over as Hokage and we are going on our honeymoon." Kakashi squinted at Naruto, who looked away sheepishly. Naruto had asked Kakashi to stay on until Himawari was at least one so he could help Hinata, but then that turned into Kakashi being Hokage longer than he had cared for.

"Where are you going?" Tenten asked.

"Visiting some spots we've always wanted to go." Kakashi leaned back against Gai's chest. He could feel Gai's heart beat through his back. It was his new favorite sound.

"There's a few hot springs were are planning on going to as well." Gai wanted a chance to soak in the best hot springs and who was Kakashi to deny that. His prosthetic leg was still in its early stages and regardless of whatever Gai said, Kakashi knew he was in pain.

"That actually sounds normal." Sasuke muttered to Naruto.

"Too normal."

Kakashi and Gai caught on and laughed. They had no idea.


End file.
